Confusion
by Kate Stevens
Summary: Andrea and Neil play a prank on Yvonne which leaves her feeling more confused than she was beforehand.


_**Disclaimer:** The Bill and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Can I please have John and Claire? They're not in the show anymore after all._

_**Author's Notes:** A totally random idea that came from nowhere, one night when I couldn't get the internet to work. It was first wrote over two years ago and I thought it would be a good idea to post it somewhere. It's all dialog so don't expect a plot or anything._

_All comments, questions and complaints in a review please. Pretty please? And yes I know it's crap, no need to tell me that, although I'm hoping copying this old thing up will break through some of my writers block. Do **NOT** expect a sequel._

* * *

**- Confusion -  
**

"I don't believe you!"

"What are you on about?"

"You!"

"What have I done?"

"I know you know."

"You know what exactly Yvonne? What are you on about? What have you seen or heard?"

"This morning, in the corridor, outside the briefing room. I heard everything you said."

"I still don't get it. What's the big deal?"

"You was talking to the DI in the corridor?"

"and...?"

"...and you were talking on a first name basis."

"Is that all? That's old news Yvonne."

"What about, and I'll quote, 'I'll see you later then'. It sounds kind of suspicious if you ask me."

"I probably will see him around the station later, what's so strange about that? We do work in the same building, so it's not like it can't happen."

"Well when you put it that way; but it didn't sound like that earlier."

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter Yvonne, before you start giving people the wrong idea."

"I'm not the one blatantly chatting with the DI in the corridor, who, might I add, is just downright temperamental with the rest of us. Why are you so different?"

"I'm not, I just don't give up easily."

"Pfft, yeah right, and I suppose he didn't approach you either?"

"Hey, what are you trying to say Yvonne, because this is just getting pathetic now. He approached me about a case and then I tried to make a conversation out of it. Are you happy now?"

"No; what happened last week?"

"What?"

"Come on Andz, what happened last week that you HAD to discuss with the DI this morning?"

I let out a small laugh nervously to buy me time to think up an excuse. "It's an inside joke, you wouldn't get it," I state.

"...and she's say's there's nothing going on there," Yvonne states sarcastically.

"You know if you could hear yourself right now Yvonne...," I begin, but don't get a chance to finish as someone knocks on the door.

We both spin around to face the intruder, their head poking carefully around the door jam.

"Sorry to interrupt girls," Neil says with a discreet wink in my direction, "I was looking for Inspector Gold, before I head off home, I don't suppose you know where she is do you?"

"Haven't seen her since she went to court earlier," we both say together.

"Oh well, I leave it till tomorrow then, it's not urgent, night."

"Night," Yvonne says.

"Hold on, I'll walk out with you," I say, "Just let me grab my stuff from my locker."

I open my locker, retrieve my bag and coat and then slam it shut, a sly smirk on my face the whole time. Yvonne is in for a big shock.

"See you tomorrow Yvonne," I say to ensure her attention is on me. I then walk towards the doorway, placing a quick kiss to Neil's lips as I step pass him.

"Goodnight PC Hemmingway," Neil says to Yvonne, to further add to her confusion. He slams the door shut and we disappear around the corner into the corridors.

We manage to get about six steps from the doorway before we collapse into fits of hysterical laughter. "Did you see the look on her face?" I manage to ask between giggles, "it was priceless."

"It sure was," states Neil before turning me around to face him and kissing me passionately in the empty hallway.

I'm almost certain that we'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

* * *

The End


End file.
